Three Simple Words
by stuckinsea
Summary: This is Part One of a Three Story Songfic involving Ron and Draco. RD Slash


Three Simple Words (Part 1 of 3)  
Author/Artist: Hannah  
Pairing: R/D  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Warnings: (If any)  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Ron wants to hear those words from Draco  
Concrit: Yes  
A/N: None

Three Simple Words  
By: Hannah

Father used to say, 'Love is for the weak...'

_I will not make the same mistakes  
That you did, I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery...  
_  
You're sitting on the third step to the bottom of the Manor. You're sitting here because Ron asked you to get out of the bedroom. To get out so he could pack the rest of his things and leave.

_I will not break, the way you did  
You fell so hard, I've learned the  
Hard way to never let it get that far..._

Four years...four years you've spent with this man. You've cared for him deeply, you've shown him in so many ways how much you care for him. But he wants to hear it, he wants to hear the words that you just can't bring yourself to say.

_Because of You I never stray too  
Far from the sidewalk, Because  
Of You, I learned to play on the  
Safe side so I don't get hurt..._

And it's not like you don't, but it's hard he knows it's hard. You've explained this to him before and he's accepted you, even with all your emotional baggage, but now suddenly he wants to hear it. He's given you an ultimatum, say it or he's leaving for good. You stared at him and just shook your head.

"You know how I feel, love." you say running your hands through your blond locks.

"Know what, Malfoy – I don't actually." and you cringe, he hasn't called you Malfoy since you moved in together three years prior. "So what's it going to be, three simple words, I say it to you all the time."

_Because of You, I find it hard to  
Trust not only me, but everyone  
Around me, Because of You  
I am afraid..._

"I know you do – and I'm honored that you chose me to love, but why does it matter if I say it. You know I do."

He sighs heavily, "It's over – just get out so I can finish what I started."

And you walked out and now you're sitting here waiting for him to appear with his trunks and you're trying to will yourself to say it. Three simple words and you can't say it. You've fought a bloody war and three simple words are going to kick your arse.

It's all his fucking fault. It's him who drilled it into your head. 'Love is for the weak, Draco – the pathetic, love will not get you power, love will not be allowed in this house.'

_I lose my way and it's not too  
long before you point it out  
I cannot cry, because I know  
That's weakness in your eyes..._

You can just hear his voice. Being in this house reminds you of him, but it's all you have left since the Ministry took most of your money, barely leaving you enough to survive. He was your only reason for living. But now he wants to leave you alone.

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh,  
Every day of my life, my heart can't  
Possibly break, when it wasn't even  
Whole to start with...  
_  
You know you care deeply for him. You know you might even...lo– god even just thinking about the L word causes bile to rise into your throat.

"FUCK!" you bellow. Three simple words.

_Because of You I never stray too  
Far from the sidewalk, Because  
Of You, I learned to play on the  
Safe side so I don't get hurt..._

The door of your rooms slams shut and he's coming down the stairs, his trunk is floating behind him. He's got that face on, the face that used to stare back at you when you'd call Granger a 'filthy Mudblood' you hate that face, you hate that once again that face is staring at you.

_Because of You, I find it hard to  
Trust not only me, but everyone  
Around me, Because of You  
I am afraid..._

"Ron, please." you say before he walks into the welcoming chamber, where you can Apparate or take the Floo.

He stops but won't look at you. "Yes." he says in almost a whisper.

You've said it once...only once before your mother died. She didn't die during the war, didn't die trying to save your life, nothing that dramatic. You think she died from a broken heart. Because she found out that your father didn't really give a damn about anything, that marrying her was a marriage of convenience, to produce an heir and nothing else. And it didn't hurt that she was part of a prestigious pureblood family and a slightly wealthy one at that. When you found her dead in her room you said it to her, it was a little too late, but at least it was said.

_I watched you die, I heard you  
Cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have  
Known better than to lean on me...  
_  
You used to think that your mother relied too much on you when father was put away in Azkaban that she wanted you to become the man of the house, but all you wanted to do was explore this thing with Ron and now, it's all going up into shit.

_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain and now I  
Cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing..._

"I can't say it, Ron – they're just words," you say as you approach him slowly, like he's a stray animal and you're trying to get it to trust you. "Don't actions speak louder than words."

Your throat is tickling lightly, because you're trying to hold back the tears that are forming in your eyes, and it's stinging too much. You're glad he's not looking at you.

"What's that supposed to mean."

_Because of You I never stray too  
Far from the sidewalk, Because of  
You I learned to play on the safe  
Side so I don't get hurt..._

"When I defied my father – and joined the light, it was Because of You." you feel a tear escape, bollocks Malfoy's don't cry. "Or when we go to your parents home and I tolerate the pranks and the teasing that the twins inflict on me, it's Because of You...or when we got to your sisters house and I actually sit in Potter's presence without killing him, and you know I hate him, it's Because of You."

"Draco..." his voice is a bit husky like he's trying to hold his emotions in check and your heart stops because you think it's okay, he's going to take you into his arms and accept this as your way of telling him those words.

_Because of You I try my hardest just  
To forget everything, Because of You  
I don't know how to let anyone else in...  
_  
You go close to him and place a hand on his shoulder and he doesn't flinch or tense. "It's Because of You, Ron – that I wanted to become a better man – I am everything Because of You and nothing if you go."

_Because of You, I'm ashamed of my life  
Because it's empty..._

He grasps your hand over his shoulder for a moment and gives it a squeeze. "I'm sorry...it's just not enough anymore..."

He walks into the chamber never looking back and when the doors close...then and only then do you allow yourself to fall to your knees and weep.

_Because of You I am  
Afraid...Because of You  
_  
Father used to say 'Love is for the weak'...then again, father is dead. And now so are you...


End file.
